


Blind Rugby

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield college au [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: College AU, F/M, I don't know anything about rugby, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: Leon and Raihan watched as you kept scrolling through to watch Piers’ dramatic descent at realizing you weren’t there anymore, and at Bede doing this best to console an embarrassed Marnie. They just smiled at each other. It was obvious you were as into Piers and we was into you. As his bros, the two of them needed to do him a solid. And they knew exactly how to do it.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield college au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591888
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	Blind Rugby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastprince/gifts).



> Thank Beastprince for a part 2 on this au!! It was a blast to write!

You found that getting to know Marnie better had a lot of benefits. While every other semester you had eaten your lunch alone or with a classmate or two, now you had inherited a gaggle of freshmen to take care of. At first, she would look dejected if you didn’t join her for lunch. Eventually, she would just literally drag you over to their usual lunch table. It was cute the way she gained confidence the more you two got to know each other.

Her other friends were … interesting. You were kind of taken aback at the rag tag group when you first met them. There was one boy with short purple hair who was the epitome of hyperactive. He was clearly a good boy, but just so fucking hyper. The first thing he asked you was if you were involved in any sports on campus. When you told him you had no interest in sports at all he just went on and on about how his goal was to get on the rugby team and eventually kick his brother out of the captain’s role. You did admit to him that out of all the sports the college had, rugby was the most interesting. It was only after being nudged by Marnie that he finally introduced himself as Hop.

The other boy had curly pale hair and quite an attitude. He said that his name was Bede, asked you about your class schedule, and bragged about how he was in a bunch of sophomore classes because he had taken the freshman prerequisites in high school. You told him you were taking senior upper level courses. Because you were a senior. The look of shock on his face was absolutely priceless. You were honestly used to people being surprised at your age. Neither one of them believed you either, and Marnie vouching for you did nothing to help. Eventually you just pulled out your ID. Hop was amazed, but you’re pretty sure Bede low key still didn’t believe you.

You quickly became the Mom Friend tm. Your place within this little group was found in no time at all. Your presence evened out the gender gap, and you could tell Marnie was glad to have another girl in the group. Plus, you were good at translating “girl issues” into words the two boys could better understand. You were happy to listen to Hop ramble on about whatever came to mind, and could direct his attention away from the two socially exhausted introverts. And, your sense of humor resonated with Bede a lot more than he expected. You were the person who could most easily get him to relax and not be so deathly serious about everything. You also became a fountain of wisdom. You gave a lot of advice about college that you knew no one else was going to give to them. Where to put breaks in their schedule, what kind of parties to stay away from, advice on not taking on too much at one time, things like that. It felt nice to be able to give them tips you had to learn on your own.

There was one time you were having lunch with them when Hop got super excited and started waving his phone around. “Lee is nearby, he’s gonna stop by and eat with us!”

Marnie nodded absentmindedly while on her phone like she did whenever Hop was talking, and she wasn’t really listening. Bede just rolled his eyes. You looked at Hop questioningly. “Who is Lee?”

“Oh, Lee’s my big brother! He’s super cool!”

You laughed at Bede and Marnie’s looks which said he was, in fact, not that cool.

You watched as two men wandered towards your table. One had long purple hair and was built like an ox. You assumed that was Leon. The other was this stupidly tall guy wearing a cool hoodie and focusing solely on his phone. Hop was practically jumping up and down to call them over. Before you could calm him down and get the other people in the area to stop glaring at him, Leon rushed up and scooped his brother into a tight hug; one that turned into a noogie. He had such a tender smile on his face that you could tell right away this was a man who fucking loved his brother to death. Hop screamed for a bit before laughing and motioning in your direction. “Lee, this is our friend (Y/n). (Y/n), this is my big brother Leon.”

Leon quickly dropped his brother and shook your hand with excitement. He had a very strong grip, which didn’t surprise you that much. “I’m so glad to meet you! Hop has told us so much about you.”

The taller man finally looked up at his phone and at you. That man was packing some gorgeous blue eyes. Leon smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “This is Raihan, he’s my best bro.”

Raihan didn’t pay any attention to Leon, instead saying, “You’re skull skirt girl, aren’t you?”

You were a bit baffled by his question. “Excuse me?”

“You were at that party, right? The last one Piers sang at? You wore a skirt with skulls on it.”

You and Marnie looked at each other. You had been at that party, but you didn’t remember seeing this guy there. “Yeah…?”

“You two must have left early, right? Piers lost track of you and wandered around like a lost puppy looking for his skull skirt girl.”

You and Marnie had left early. People started getting really drunk, including the band, and it had gotten way too rowdy. You couldn’t believe he would have looked for you though. When you looked at Marnie again to confirm this, she just laid her head on the table and covered her face. “God, why is he so embarrassing?!”

Raihan leaned over you and showed a short, shaky clip on his phone of Piers, clearly wasted, looking around sadly. It was really pathetic, but also really cute. “Aww poor thing.”

Leon and Raihan watched as you kept scrolling through to watch Piers’ dramatic descent at realizing you weren’t there anymore, and at Bede doing this best to console an embarrassed Marnie. They just smiled at each other. It was obvious you were as into Piers and we was into you. As his bros, the two of them needed to do him a solid. And they knew exactly how to do it.

~~

Leon was able to catch you after class one day, and quickly handed you a glossy strip of paper. After quick examination, you realized it was a ticket to a rugby game. “Why are you giving me this?”

“Hop said you would come watch! Don’t worry. I gave a mutual friend a ticket too, so you won’t be there alone. I just wanted to get it to you now, since I didn’t know if I would be able to catch you again before then. Well, gotta go to class!”

Before you could tell him you weren’t interested, he was gone. And that meant you couldn’t say no. If you just didn’t go, then whoever else he’d suckered into going would be alone. And since he said it was a mutual friend, you didn’t want to come off as that flaky friend. So, you were stuck going to the rugby game.

When the weekend came and you made your way to the game, Leon was waiting for you just inside the entrance. He was already in uniform; the school’s knight mascot showed itself as a sword and shield design on his jersey. He pulled Piers out of the crowd and you both realized what your predicament was. Fuck. Leon, either oblivious to what he had caused, or all too knowing, just smiled and abandoned you two to head back to the locker room and give his teammates a pep talk. You two just awkwardly made your way to an empty spot about halfway up the bleachers.

Now that you were sitting and panicking a little less, you snuck a glance at Piers. He was in a ripped pair of black skinny jeans, some black converse, and a white hoodie with black and purple splatters on it. He was his usually sleep deprived looking self, so he was probably just as happy to be there as you were. Just two awkward geeks surrounded by jocks at a sports game. He kept his head forward towards the empty field, even as he spoke to you for the first time since you got there. “How much do you know about rugby?”

“Not a fucking thing.”

He seemed a little surprised by your answer. “I only know that they get hurt a lot.”

You grinned. “Nice.”

That made him chuckle a little bit, and he finally relaxed some.

When the game commenced you two barely paid any attention to it. You tried to cheer when the people on your side cheered, but neither of you actually knew when the hell your team was gaining points. Instead, Piers was telling you stories about his friends. You were absolutely losing it at some of the dumb stuff they did. His stories were way more entertaining than the actual game.

Eventually you noticed Piers’ cheekbones and nose has gotten red. Not in a flushed way, but as in a sunburn. This poor pale ass goth had only been in the sun for what, an hour? And now he was bright red. You nudged him with your elbow, and he jumped. “Piers, you’re getting sunburned.”

He looked at you and then touched his face, wincing when he touched his tender cheeks. He then zipped his hoodie all the way up. It wasn’t until then that you realized he was wearing one of those hoodies that zipped all of the way up the hood. It didn’t have any eye holes, so he was totally blind. At least the sun couldn’t hurt him anymore. It was super funny, and you only laughed harder when he would cheer for the team 10 whole seconds after everyone else stopped cheering. You kept having to cover your face in embarrassment when everyone would stop to look at him.

When the game finally ended you reached over and unzipped the hoodie yourself. He needed to see if he was going to get down, and the sun was setting so his face was safe now. He was grinning like an idiot. It was honestly the most charming, honest smile you’d ever seen. You were stunned by it. He was just honestly so handsome. You watched his smile soften before he finally stood and put his hands in his pockets. That awkwardness had clearly returned. “Hey. So, I know the guys always go out for pizza after a game. Do you wanna go?”

“Oh. Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you want to see more of my work and keep up with what I'm doing, check out my twitter. And, if you'd like a 3rd part, go tell me on twitter. [here](https://twitter.com/CyrinsCove)


End file.
